Composite materials are used to manufacture a wide variety of structures, especially where a high strength-to-weight ratio is desired. In general, composite materials (or simply “composites”) are materials in which fibers (usually formed of a high tensile strength material) are imbedded in a resin matrix. Some examples of composite materials include glass fiber-resin composites and graphite fiber-resin composites, the latter being particularly noted for high strength and light weight. Such materials are available from a large number of manufacturers, one example being Hexcel Corporation of Pleasanton, Calif., USA.